Paloma Sanchez
Main Verse= |background = #e2f8f3 |fontcolor1 = white |font = century gothic |color1 = #3b2532 |name = Paloma 'Lola' Lupita Sanchez |image = Paloma44.png |width = 400px |color2 = #00dfbd |fontcolor2 = white |bodyfontcolor = black |age = Seventeen |gender = Female |education = Senior |birthday = August 20, 1998 |address = 9 Cherry Street, Miduna Beach |occupation = Student / Barista @ Benny's Cafe |relationships = Single |housemates = Carla Sanchez & Dia Sanchez |personality = Paloma is a very popular and social young woman. She loves getting to meet and know new people, so she's often socializing. She's very cheerful and energetic. Sometimes people will think she's a bit too energetic with how she's always ready to just do about anything. She keeps herself very busy and never takes a moment to just sit back and relax. Lola is always either working or hanging out with her friends. However, even though Lola will talk to just about anyone, she's very judgmental of who she associates herself. Sometimes she'll meet people who seem weird or strange, so she'll immediate throw them into a category of people she'd rather avoid. She may still sometimes talk to them, but she'll go through light conversations with them and act uninterested in the hopes that they'll leave. She used to never act like this until her tenth grade year when she started to truly become popular at MBHS. Even so, Lola is a very trustworthy and caring person around her actual friends. As for those she doesn't consider to be her friend, she may help in spreading gossip about them. According to some people, Lola acts like a spoiled, little princess. She always wants to get her way no matter the costs. Often times she'll bother her mother into buying her nice clothing or items - especially ones that the family cannot afford. Her mother may sometimes crack down and actually buy her these items, but usually Lola has to earn enough money from her part-time job to get them for herself. She absolutely detests having to work since she finds it annoying how most of her friends don't have jobs but she does. She thinks it makes her look lower than them. She's very obsessed with her image and how she appears. Lola doesn't want to come off as a poor, hideous woman, so she does her best to look perfect. She'll style her hair differently to give her a new, exciting change each day, and she'll wear make-up to hide any blemishes. She wants too look absolutely perfect when compared to her friends. Along with her image, Lola hates to go without a boyfriend and has been like that since ninth grade. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 4'11" (1.50 m) Lola is very obsessed with her looks. She is never seen without make up since she thinks she looks imperfect without it. She spends nearly an hour every morning making herself look excellent by fixing her hair, make-up, and picking out the perfect outfits. Usually she wears skirts and pretty blouses with bright colors to make her stand out. she hates wearing darker colors, but she will wear them on occasion. Usually she straightens her hair, although sometimes she'll curl it just to change things up. Plus, she does like it curly since it gives her a completely different look. Also, Lola will usually wear heels everywhere since she's already really short. She wants to look and feel taller, so she wears them to give her an extra boost. |family = Paloma is the daughter of Carla Sanchez. She has no idea who her father is since her mother never talks about him. Over the years, Lola has sometimes asked about her father, but Carla usually quickly changes the subject to something else. Lola has given up ever knowing anything about him. She may want to know, but she's decided it's probably not that important anyway. Lola also grew up with her aunt and uncle for the first few years of her life until they were deported. Rita de la Cruz was basically her second mother and Matias Sanchez was practically her father. However, they were deported back to Mexico when she was five years old and she hasn't seen them since. She still misses them a lot and she hopes to one day visit them. Lola also had her older cousin Dia Sanchez. For the two, they were basically sisters rather than cousins. They had grown up living together and were almost always around each other. Dia was Lola's role model and Lola shaped a majority of her life around her cousin. She became interested in dance because Dia was taking dance classes. She joined cheer because Dia did cheer in high school. Sometimes people who know both the girls say Lola is almost like a miniature Dia, which Lola gets mad about. She may be inspired by her cousin, but she knows she isn't the same person and doesn't want to be called that. |friends = Serena Abel is Lola's best and closest friend. They both basically run the school, although Lola a bit more than Serena. Lola trusts Serena with just about everything and tells her just about everything. Lola considers them to be best friends who are practically sisters and would never expect Serena to hate her. Todd Wilson is Lola's boyfriend. At first, she didn't want to date him, but after finding out he had a huge crush on her and all of her friends kept telling her to date him, she decided she might as well. At first, she was just dating him for looks and didn't care much for him. She would cheat on him sometimes, but after a few months, she stopped doing that and instead focused mainly on him. Vina Páiz is another friend of Lola. The two have very similar personalities, as in they enjoy hating everyone. Hayden Archer used to be one of Lola's best friends when they were in elementary school and very young. They played together a lot and were always super close. However, once high school started, they separated into different little cliques within the high school. Usually they ignore each other although they'll occasionally say "hey" when passing each other in the halls. This also explains why they were already following each other on Lumblr before they hung out at the beach that one time. April Dawson and Lola basically grew up together. Their moms had become good friends, so April and Lola had a lot of playdates together. As the two girls grew older, they grew apart and were no longer really friends. Recently April discovered that Lola could possibly be her half-sister, so she talks to Lola about who her father was. Lola has started to strongly believe that they are half-sisters. She also wonders if their moms always knew this information about them, but kept it hidden for some reason. |history = Paloma Sanchez was born to Carla Sanchez in the summer of '98. Paloma never knew her father was, and her mother never spoke of him. It was never much of a concern to the young girl since she had a happy family in the apartment. She and her mother lived with Carla's brother and his wife and daughter. For Paloma, this was her family and she didn't need her own father. Her uncle was basically the father figure in her life, even if he didn't realize it himself. Also, Paloma's cousin Dia was practically her sister since the two spent practically every minute together. It was hard for them not to, of course, since they lived in the tiny apartment. For a few years, Paloma got to watch as her cousin Dia took dance classes and even performed. The small family couldn't afford to pay for them both to take classes, so Paloma would watch Dia and try to copy the moves herself. Soon enough, she was able to learn everything from Dia. However, Paloma still wanted more and wanted to be able to take the actual classes. She wanted to perform in front of everyone and show off her own skills. She often bothered her mother about how badly she wanted the classes, but her mother continued saying they could not afford it. Paloma would throw little temper tantrums each time she was told no, and that would only make Carla continue saying no. Paloma was told she would get to take the classes when she stopped whining all of the time. Of course, a five year old girl couldn't possibly understand this entirely, and it went right over her head. On April 12, 2004, Paloma was only five years old and taken out of her kindergarten class by her mother. Her cousin Dia was then called from class. Paloma was told that her aunt and uncle were being deported, but she had no idea what that meant. Carla told her that it meant that Dia's parents were leaving the country and wouldn't be able to return, but still the young girl was confused. She couldn't understand why they had to leave or even why they couldn't return. Each day after school when she was at home, she would check the clock for when her aunt and uncle used to usually get home from work, but they would never be there. After almost two months, she finally realized that they weren't ever going to be coming back. She now only had her mother and her cousin Dia. Soon enough, Carla rented out the second room in their apartment in order to get extra money. Paloma was always wary of whoever was living there with them, and would keep to her room to avoid them at all costs. When Paloma was nine years old, her mother won some money through the lottery. They were able to get a house and a car, so now they no longer had to live with someone who was still practically a stranger to Paloma. She was excited to say the least that she could now have her own place to live. She also ended up with her own bedroom which felt completely strange, yet exciting to her. She was used to sharing with her mother and cousin, but now she had her own place. Also, with the extra money, Dia was able to start doing dance lessons again and Paloma would often tag along. She would sit in the back and watch the dancers in their practices, and sometimes she would join in. The dance instructor never seemed to mind Paloma and would occasionally give her tips. However, soon enough the instructor began talking to Carla how she would have to start paying for Paloma to take the classes if this were to continue. Carla thought about it, and was able to pay for Paloma to also take classes. In seventh grade, Paloma started high school and was overwhelmed with everything that Miduna Beach High School had to offer. She joined the dance team and quit her dancing classes. She had to pay a few fees over the year for the team, but it was far cheaper than her old classes. For this, her mother was happy. In eighth grade, Paloma decided to follow in the steps of her cousin Dia and also join the JV cheer squad. For a while she was able to balance both dance and cheer, but soon enough she realized the costs for both were piling up higher. Paloma tried to convince her mother to let her do both, but Carla was always telling her no and that she had to choose one. After thinking hard about it, Paloma decided to quit dance and stick to cheer. From what she had noticed, cheer usually led to more friends who had more fun. On the squad, an older member who was in tenth grade was talking to Paloma one day after a practice. This older member told Paloma that her name sounded kind of old and weird. Paloma felt offended by this, until the member continued talking about how she should come up with a cute nickname. Soon enough, that member nicknamed Paloma as Lola. Paloma simply went with it, until she began to realize how more people began talking to her and remembering her name. Soon enough, she started officially going by the name Lola, much to her mother's disappointment. As the years went by, Lola completely changed from the sweet, innocent girl she used to be. She became very popular in school and everyone knew who Lola Sanchez was. If someone didn't know her, she would simply laugh and claim they were living under a rock. In her social group, Lola was seen as one of the head girls. She knew everything about almost everyone and knew the latest drama and gossip. Lola was also always finding herself with a new boyfriend. She hated being single, and a boyfriend made her feel better about it all. She became obsessed with her appearance and would make sure she would always look her best. However, with her small family that had little money, Lola ended up having to get a job at Benny's Cafe. She complained about it often, but her mother always told her that the job was for the best. Without it, Lola wouldn't be able to afford half of the things she currently owned. Lola always talked about how she'd rather be out partying with her friends or doing just about anything else. She hated taking orders from customers and getting them their food and drinks. However, she still has to work there no matter how much she complains about it. Also, her tenth grade year, Lola began to ignore her heritage. She no longer speaks in Spanish or even responds to the name Paloma. She wants to one day legally change her name to Lola since she hates the name Paloma. |trivia = *Paloma goes by the nickname Lola because in eighth grade, an older member on the cheer squad told her that the name Paloma sounded so old. She suggested Paloma go by the name Lola, which also sounded cuter. Since then, Paloma goes by Lola even if her mother doesn't like it. *Lola can speak Spanish, but she sometimes pretends she cannot. She finds it annoying how people assume that she can, so she pretends otherwise. She has actually slowly begun forgetting some words in her native tongue, but it doesn't bother her much at all. |fc = Becky Gomez |user = InsaneBlueberry}} |-| Male Verse= Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Miduna Beach residents Category:InsaneBlueberry's characters